Un Silence
by Chookette
Summary: Garder ou non le silence. Telle est la question qu'Alice se pose avec cette personne mystère qui sait faire chavirer son coeur.
1. Alice et Marlène

Bonsoir, Bonjour, Welcome !  
J'espère que ce petit machin-truc tout minuscule vous plaira.  
N'oubliez pas de checker le groupe des Petits Fans si vous vous ennuyer en attendant de nouveaux épisodes !

* * *

«- Bon.  
\- Bon. »

Un silence passa.

« - On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Alice était allongée sur une moitié de son minuscule lit, avachie sur la personne avec qui elle venait de s'accorder un moment de détente.  
La dite personne semblait encore rêvasser, l'air bêta, encore sous le choc de cette sensation merveilleuse qu'Alice avait su habillement lui transmettre.

« - Il va falloir lui dire, je crois. » Avait-elle finit par dire, la voix plus douce qu'une caresse.

La peau d'Alice frissonna sous l'effet de ce timbre si particulier. Elle pourrait passer sa vie entière à écouter cette voix parler de tout et de rien en boucle, et toujours se sentir émoustillée.  
Le moment où elle mesura les propos que venait d'énoncer cette voix, son frisson de plaisir, se transforma en frisson d'angoisse.

« - Ah non, pas lui.

\- Alice.

\- Ah non, désolée mais pas lui. Pas Laurence. On lui dit pas, il va encore tout gâcher. »

Une main passa dans les cheveux roux d'Alice pour calmer ses nerfs. Alors qu'elle sentait ses tempes se détendre sous les doigts de cette main, Alice étaya son propos :

« - Tu le connais, d'abord il sera choqué. Puis il va se vexer et nous faire vivre un vrai calvaire pendant un mois, et enfin il va aller calmer sa frustration en couchant avec toutes les rousses de la région.

\- Les blondes. Il préfère les blondes

\- Mais oui, bien sur. Bref, je te dis qu'il faut le lui cacher. Qui a besoin de savoir pour nous deux ? »

Sa question resta sans réponse et sa moitié se leva pour prendre un verre d'eau. Alice en profita pour récupérer ses vêtements abandonnés et retrouver un semblant de place dans son propre lit. Il lui fut impossible de remettre la main sur son soutient gorge, jeté à l'autre bout de la piaule dans le feu de l'action.

« - De toute façon. » Commença Alice. « Je suis sure qu'il va comprendre tout seul bien vite.

\- Justement. Il va le découvrir et encore me reprocher de lui cacher des choses.

\- Mais c'est bon, il va faire quoi, bouder ?

\- Tu sais très bien comment il est, Alice. »

Elle soupira, clairement frustrée par la situation.

Si Laurence n'était pas un si fin limier, tout cette conversation n'aurait pas lui d'être et elle pourrait repartir pour un troisième tour ce soir-là. Qu'est ce qu'Alice ne donnerait pas pour arrêter de parler de Laurence et continuer leur diableries.  
Mais de l'autre côté, il semblerait que toute l'attention soit portée sur le commissaire, au point d'en oublier les exploits physiques incroyables d'Alice.

Elle devait s'y faire, c'était fini pour ce soir.

« - Tiens, attrape. » Annonça t'elle en envoyant un haut trop grand pour elle. « Ca devrait t'aller. »

Alice observa son acolyte se mouvoir pour enfiler le t-shirt, et rêvassa sous la parfaite composition de son corps.  
Elle ne sait pas comment elle avait fini ici, dans cette situation peu familière pour elle et complètement nouvelle pour l'autre, qui semblait, finalement plutôt bien le prendre. Alice s'était préparée à une grande crise de conscience, des doutes, des peurs, mais au final, cette relation commençait plutôt bien.

Ce n'était pas la première pour Alice, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait vraiment des sentiments pour quelqu'un, et, non seulement ce quelqu'un était super sexy, mais ce fut avec joie qu'Alice comprit vite que ce qu'elle ressentait était réciproque.

« - Alors on lui dit pas ? »

Malgré cette relation, il fallait que tout tourne toujours autour de Laurence. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?  
Pourquoi est-ce que ce gars arrivait toujours à lui gâcher tout ses moments joyeux ?!

« - Ecoute, je sais qu'il est important dans ta vie, mais franchement...

\- Franchement quoi ?

\- J'aimerais bien t'avoir un peu pour moi toute seule. »

Un sourire accueilli ses paroles et quelques secondes plus tard, des bras enlacèrent Alice et des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. En une nano-seconde, Alice oublia de quoi elles étaient en train de parler et se laissa emporter par l'effervescence de ce baiser.  
Elle exprima son plaisir par un soupir lorsqu'elle s'éloigna.  
Elle posa un léger baiser sur l'arrête du nez de son intime avant de pouffer de rire.

« - Quoi ? » demanda l'autre, perplexe.

« - T'es vraiment trop adorable.

\- Ah bon ? »

Alice acquiesça et vint loger sa tête dans le creux de son coup, entourant son corps de ses bras et soufflant de bonheur.

« - Tu sais Alice. » La seule réponse fut un gémissement. «Tu es la seule personne qui m'aura toujours pour elle toute seule. »  
A cela, Alice sentit une pression des lèvres sur le côté de son crâne.  
Elle pourrait remercier n'importe quelle force divine pour cette sensation merveilleuse de se sentir aimé.

« - Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Alice secoua la tête contre la base du cou contre lequel elle s'était nichée.

« - Parce que malgré tout ce que tout le monde pense… C'est toi que j'aime, Alice. »

Une chaleur inexplicable monta aux joues de la jeune journaliste. C'était nouveau, et inattendu. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade, et elle se redressa, croisant le regard bleu de la personne en face d'elle.

« - Sérieusement ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, ses yeux se mirent à briller.

« - Ca tombe bien alors. » Pouffa t'elle. « Parce que… »

Elle prit une inspiration et prit la main de la femme en face d'elle avant de déclamer :

« - Parce que moi aussi, je t'aime, Marlène. »

Elles rougirent toutes les deux. Si c'était à cause de l'alcool consommé plus tôt, des prouesses physiques qui s'en étaient suivi ou de l'émotion qui les submergeaient restait une interrogation.

Un silence passa.

« - On peut lui dire, alors ? »


	2. Tim

Bon. J'ai écris une suite.

* * *

«- Bon.  
\- Bon. »

Un silence passa.

« - Qui va lui dire ? »

Alice et Marlène étaient à moitié affalées sur la table de la cuisine de la jeune secrétaire, encore groggy par la fatigue.  
Alice sirotait son café depuis 10 minutes, tentant de se réveiller. Elle ne se doutait pas que Marlène allait remettre la question sur le tapis à 6 heures du matin.

« - Je pense qu'on devrait le faire toutes les deux. » Répondit-elle, attrapant un pot de confiture.

Marlène observa Alice se battant contre le couvercle, un sourire aux lèvres. Voir une jeune femme grimacer en forçant un pot de confiture à 6 heures du matin ne lui avait jamais paru si adorable. Même fatiguée Alice avait une énergie unique qu'elle réussissait d'une façon ou d'une autre à lui transmettre. Et puis, voir Alice mordiller sa lèvre supérieure quand enfin le « Pop » du couvercle retentit, la troublait d'une toute autre manière.

« - Mais on va lui dire comment ?

\- Bah je sais pas. » Marmonna Alice en tartinant son pain. « On lui dit juste qu'on est ensemble et basta. »

Alice vit le visage de Marlène se froisser.

« - Non ? »

Marlène sembla plus perplexe de secondes en secondes.

« - Et si il a des questions ?

\- Mais Marlène, tu veux qu'il nous pose quoi comme question, sérieusement ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et Alice lâcha un soupir de frustration. Quand il s'agissait de Swan Laurence, Marlène était toujours troublée. Alice le comprenait bien, elle savait que Marlène avait longtemps été sous son charme, elle-même avait déjà été tenté par le commissaire.  
Au final, c'est bien grace à lui qu'Alice avait rencontré Marlène, qui était vite devenu une amie, puis une meilleure amie, puis, après une soirée riche en émotions, bien plus qu'une amie.

« - T'es sure que t'es prête ? »

A nouveau, la secrétaire haussa les épaules, et Alice ne put s'empêcher de sortir un léger ricanement.

« - Quoi ?

\- C'est toi qui avait envie de lui dire en premier lieu, je te rappelle. »

Une teinte rosée colora les joues de Marlène, visiblement gênée. Elle fit alors semblant de s'intéresser au contenu de son bol de céréales, évitant le regard amusée de sa compagne.  
Alice se leva, titubant dans son pyjama bien trop grand jusqu'a Marlène et entoura ses épaules de ses bras.  
Elle sentit immédiatement ses épaules se détendre sous le contact de sa peau.

« - Tout va bien se passer, Marlène.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui a affaire à lui toute la journée.

\- Je n'ai qu'a rester avec vous. J'ai juste à appeler Jourdeuil et lui dire que je suis sur une enquête, hein. T'en penses quoi. Nous deux, toute une journée.

\- Avec le commissaire.

\- Oui bah avec Laurence. Mais au moins je pourrais me moquer un peu de lui quand il boudera dans son coin. »

Marlène laissa reposer sa tête contre l'épaule d'Alice. La position était un peu inconfortable pour la rouquine, mais à cette heure-ci, câliner était bien trop tentant.

« - Et si… » Commença Alice. Marlène se redressa d'un seul coup, forçant Alice à rompre le contact.

Alice sentit alors sur elle un regard insistant, plein d'espoir, comme si ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite renfermait le secret ultime pour gérer l'humeur du commissaire.

« - Et si on lui laissait un mot. »

La mine de Marlène passa de « pleine d'espoir » à « pas amusée du tout ».

« - Non.

\- Roooh. Mais allez.

\- Alice non. Il est capable de me donner des ordres par papier pendant un mois, sans me parler. »

Elle passa un main dans ses cheveux, visiblement frustrée. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand la sonnette retentit.  
Les deux femmes restèrent figées pendant quelques secondes.

« - Eh, Marlène… Tu attends quelqu'un à cette heure-ci ?

\- Non. »

Elles s'observèrent quelques secondes, comme cherchant la réponse à l'énigme de qui avait bien pu sonner. La sonnerie retentit de nouveau, et on frappa à la porte.

Marlène se leva, laissant Alice attendre dans la cuisine. Son esprit commença à s'emballer. Et si c'était Laurence ? Et si il s'apprêtait à déclarer sa flamme à Marlène ? Et si il venait avouer qu'il l'aimait elle ?  
Alice serra les poings, déterminée. Elles étaient en train de se ruminer pour savoir comment annoncer la nouvelle à leur meilleur ami. Le destin semblait lui même s'en être mêlé.  
Plus que motivée, Alice fonça vers la porte d'entrée avant de s'arrêter net dans sa lancée.

« - Hey, Alice, ça va ? Je t'ai pas réveillée, j'espère ? »

Ce n'était que Tim.

« - Tim était dans le quartier et il est passé pour proposer de nous conduire au commissariat ce matin.

\- Cool. »

* * *

« - Alors, vous l'avez dit à Laurence ? »

Marlène et Alice secouèrent négativement la tête, observant Tim dévorer une tartine grillée.

« - Vous avez peur de sa réaction ?

\- On le connait trop bien. » Répondit Alice.

Tim afficha un sourire chaleureux à ses amies. Il avait été un des premiers à être au courant de la relation qu'entretenait Alice et Marlène, et pour cause, il les avait prises sur le vif dans son bureau accolé à la salle d'autopsie, en train de s'embrasser.  
Marlène, qui connaissait et appréciait Tim depuis plusieurs mois, avait balbutié des explications hasardeuses.  
Heureusement pour elles, Tim était quelqu'un de relativement ouvert et avait promit de n'en parler à personne au commissariat.  
Il était même devenu un complice des nombreux rendez-vous secrets entre les deux filles.  
Et accessoirement, il restait le confident de Marlène quand Alice n'était pas là, en échange d'un café et d'une tartine grillée.

« - Si je peux vous donner un conseil. Vous devriez le lui dire toutes les deux.

\- On s'est déjà accordées là dessus, Glissant. » Répondit Alice, ajustant son foulard.

« - Je pense qu'il faut juste lui rappeler que ca ne changera rien au fait que vous l'aimez beaucoup. »

Un silence passa

Alice et Marlène se regardèrent, perplexes, un sourire se dessinant lentement sur leurs visages avant qu'elles ne finissent pas éclater de rire sous le regard de Tim.

« - J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ? »

Alice essuya une de ses larmes avant de répondre :

« - Non. C'est juste que tu viens de nous donner la solution.

\- ll suffit juste… » Commença Marlène

« - De lui parler… » Continua Alice

« - Comme à un enfant » S'exclamèrent-elles, amusées par la conclusion amenée par cette reflection.

Ainsi Tim regarda ses amies pouffer de rire pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Lui même esquissa un sourire.  
Il était 6h30 du matin et la journée commençait bien.


	3. Tricard

Bon. Et bien, voici un nouveau chapitre.

Merci à Nami84 et LaFripouille pour leur reviews, c'est très gentil.

* * *

« - Bon.

\- Bon

\- Bon mesdemoiselles, expliquez-moi. »

Un silence passa.

Le pire cauchemar de Marlène se réalisait. Se faire prendre la main dans le sac, comme ça.  
Lorsque Tim les avait surprise, elle avait eu une seconde de terreur avant de se rendre compte que Tim n'avait toujours voulu que son bonheur et qu'il prenait la nouvelle avec légèreté.  
Mais Tricard.  
C'était une catastrophe.

Elle s'imaginait déjà le commissaire divisionnaire la renvoyer et expliquer la raison à Swan. Voir le regard plein de jugement et de deception dans les yeux de son patron la tuerait.  
Elle sentit la main d'Alice glisser dans la sienne et son pouce caresser doucement le dos de celle-ci tandis que sa main droite se glissa doucement sur le creux de sa hanche, la rapprochement subtilement vers elle, dans un geste de réconfort, ou bien pour se donner du courage.

« - Commissaire divisionnaire, je peux vous…Ce n'est pas…On est désolées, on le fera p…Je sais bien que… »

Marlène tentait de balbutier un semblant d'explication. Alice posa alors sa main sur son épaule, comme pour la stopper et prit la parole.

« - M'sieur Tricard, ce que vous avez vu doit rester de l'ordre du privé, je le sais, et c'est pour ça que l'on fait ce genre de choses de façon à ce que personne ne nous voit.

\- J'entends bien mademoiselle Avril, mais dans la loge de l'homme à tout faire, vraiment.

\- Il nous avait dit oui. » Répondit Marlène d'une toute petite voix.

Tricard soupira, visiblement frustré de cette situation.

« - La vérité, commissaire divisionnaire, c'est que j'aime Alice et qu'il est difficile de nous… de nous affirmer notre affection si le commissaire est ici.

\- Vous devez comprendre que ce genre d'attitude est contraire à nos valeurs et qu'il est inacceptable d'avoir un tel comportement avec…avec une autre femme dans ce commissariat. »

Alice vit rouge.

« - Hé ho, attention à comment vous parlez à Marlène. On va finir par croire que ca vous dérange juste parce que j'suis une fille. »

Tricard fronça les sourcils. A dire vrai, la seule chose qui le gênait, c'était qu'il venait de perdre toutes ses chances avec Marlène.  
Il croisa le regard plein de méfiance d'Alice, une main toujours sur l'épaule de Marlène.  
Cette dernière tremblait, terrifiée.

« - Vous…vous allez me renvoyer, c'est ça ? »

Voir la secrétaire de Laurence dans cet état-là le décontenançait toujours. Marlène était le symbole de la pureté et de l'innocence et elle réveillait en lui un besoin de la protéger de tout les dangers.  
Il n'avait jamais eu à l'esprit que Marlène pouvait avoir une vie amoureuse aussi originale.

« - Mais bien sur que non, Marlène. »

Les traits de la jeune femme semblèrent se relâcher en une demi-seconde, comme si il venait de la rassurer.  
Il se demanda ce que Laurence pouvait bien penser de toute cette histoire. Marlène avec une femme ? Il aura tout vu ! Avec Alice Avril qui plus est. Tricard avait toujours cru que le commissaire finirait avec la journaliste, vu le temps qu'ils perdaient à se tourner autour, se perdant dans des querelles qui ne pouvaient que cacher des sentiments plus profonds.

Dans cette réalité, il s'était imaginé conquérant le coeur de la gentille secrétaire, mais il fallait croire que la vie avait choisi un tout autre chemin.

« - Vous en avez déjà parlé à Laurence ? »

Les deux femmes secouèrent la tête, dépitées.

« - On a bien voulu essayé…

\- Mais à chaque fois il détourne le sujet sur l'enquête. »

Elles avaient l'air dépitées, complètement rongées par la situation. Tricard était avant tout un humaniste, bien que toujours à cheval sur les règles.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, vous me décevez Marlène. Quitter votre poste pour fricoter n'est pas acceptable. Quand à vous, Mlle Avril, j'attendais plus de professionnalisme de votre part. »

Alice et Marlène avaient l'impression de se faire disputer par leur père. Marlène baissa le regard, ses poings serrés, visiblement heurtée par la deception de Tricard.

« - Ceci dit. » Continua t'il. « Je pense que la solution est que vous lui parliez en dehors du cadre d'une enquête. Le plus vite vous lui annoncerez, le plus vite il acceptera. »

Alice hocha la tête en signe de comprehension.

« - On est un peu angoissées, en fait. » Ajouta t'elle, laissant glisser sa main le long du bras de sa comparse. « Il fait un peu partie de notre famille. On a peur de sa réaction.

\- Surtout que… »

Tricard se tourna vers Marlène, intrigué.

« - Surtout qu'il a déjà cru que nous deux…

\- Oui en plus. »

Alice se souvenait bien de l'affaire de Styles. Sa mère, la fille adoptive complètement folle, le mari et l'associée qui essayent de la tuer à répétition.  
Et tout le monde qui avait cru que Marlène et elle formait un couple.

En vérité, bien qu'antérieure à leur relation, cette histoire les avait rapprochées. Après tout, partager le même lit et vivre des émotions très fortes avait cet effet sur les gens. Elles avaient passé deux nuits consécutives à dormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre, chuchotant des mots doux pendant des heures.

Alice se souvenait encore de cette première sensation qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'elle avait comprit que Marlène s'était endormie sur son épaule. Ce sentiment de toute puissance, puis cet attendrissement en voyant son amie le sourire aux lèvres, pour enfin sentir son coeur se gonfler d'affection.

Tricard les incita à sortir de la loge, et une fois dans le couloir, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de filles.

« - Ecoutez mesdemoiselles, je préfèrerais que vous vous bécotiez chez vous, dans le cadre du privé comme Mlle Avril à si justement parlé. Mais si vous avez besoin de moi, je peux tâter le terrain avec Laurence.

\- Oh, Commissaire divisionnaire, vous êtes un amour ! »

Marlène déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue de Tricard, et une violente teinte rouge colora ses joues. Alice ricana à la vue de la tête du policier, bien amusée par sa réaction.  
Elle ouvrit les bras pour entourer sa copine.

« - Bonne chance, il est vraiment pas facile. » Continua Alice.

Tricard soupira.

« - Je sais. »


	4. Swan

Bon, et bien, voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite fanfic. J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Merci encore pour les reviews.

Je rappelle que la vision de Swan, n'engage que Swan et que nous sommes dans les années 60. Dieu merci, les mentalités changent.

C'est un peu une fic de St Valentin, alors j'aimerais dire que peut importe qui vous aimez, que ce soit un homme, une femme, genderfluid, un furry ou un extraterrestre, le plus important c'est qu'il/elle/they vous apportent de l'épanouissement, et vous rendent heureux.

* * *

« - Bon.

\- Bon. »

Un silence passa. Elles ouvrirent la porte du bureau.

« - Ah, Marlène, alors, vous en avez mis du temps. Bonjour Avril. »

Les deux femmes passèrent l'encadrement de la porte et se plantèrent devant le commissaire Laurence, visiblement concentré sur son tableau des suspects.  
Marlène attrapa fermement la main d'Alice, pour montrer sa determination mais aussi pour se donner un peu plus de courage.

Laurence se redressa et jeta un coup d'oeil maladroit aux deux mains liées. Il sentit un léger frisson lui caresser l'échine, et il racla bruyamment sa gorge comme pour chasser sa gène.

« - Bon mesdemoiselles vous avez finies vos gamineries ? Au travail.

\- Laurence, on… » Commença Alice, la voix hésitante. « Laurence on aimerait d'abord vous dire qu'on vous aime beaucoup, Marlène et moi, vous êtes notre meilleur ami et comme un père pour…

\- Avril, j'ai un triple homicide sur les bras alors vos histoires de filles peuvent attendre. » Laurence lâcha un soupir, visiblement pour expliquer au jeunes femmes qu'il n'avait pas la patience.

« - Mais commissaire nous devons vous dire que…

\- Marlène, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, allez, au boulot ! »

Alice observa les traits de Marlène se décomposer. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa main peu à peu lâcher prise sur la sienne, Alice se sentit frapper d'un éclair et resserra son emprise sur la secrétaire.

Assez d'attendre, assez de douter, assez d'avoir peur d'un homme. Il fallait se lancer. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Et si Laurence désapprouvait, ce serait son problème et pas le leur !

« - Laurence nous sommes en couple. » S'écria t'elle d'une voix presque hystérique.

Laurence ne semblait pas très affecté par l'annonce.

« - Et qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ? Marlène, j'espère que ce n'est pas Glissant tout de même ! »

Le malaise ambiant pouvait se lire sur le sourire de Marlène qui secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« - Non commissaire, je suis en couple avec Alice. »

Prononcer ces mots devant le commissaire ouvrit les yeux à la jeune femme. Tout semblait si officiel. Ce n'était plus qu'une simple amourette avec un très bonne amie qu'elle vivait là, mais une véritable relation. Tout devenait plus réel, et soudain, la main d'Alice qui entourait la sienne ne lui avait jamais parure aussi rassurante.

« - Comment ça, vous… » Commença Laurence en fronçant les sourcils.

De son côté, Alice regardait Marlène avec des yeux pleins d'admiration et laissa sa bouche entrouverte. Elle l'avait fait. C'est elle qui avait réussi à mettre les mots en ordre pour que plus aucun doute ne soit permis. Tout le monde voyait Marlène comme un pauvre petite chose jolie et fragile, mais Alice, elle, savait qu'au fond se cachait cette battante qu'il fallait simplement éclairer au grand jour.

Détournant son regard vers Laurence, elle lut en lui un certain doute. Il ricana légèrement :

« - Si c'est encore une technique pour allez s'infiltrer je ne sais où je… »

Laurence s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit Marlène et Alice se rapprocher pour échanger un baiser, certes plutôt chaste mais révélateur de leurs sentiments.

Tout commença à se bousculer dans sa tête. Et si Marlène et Alice étaient vraiment…vraiment ensemble ?

Lui qui avait toujours cru que l'amour que sa secrétaire lui portait serait plus fort que tout.

Lui qui voyait Alice se trouver un beau et jeune journaliste, et finir après une dizaine d'année à faire la tête de mule, par se marier.

Il s'était vu accompagnant la jeune orpheline à l'Eglise. Il avait vu Marlène trouver un homme si gentil qu'il n'aurait eu absolument aucune confiance en lui. Il s'était imaginé Marlène avec des enfants et Alice avec un vieux chat gris qu'elle aurait appelé Laurence.

Tout, tout se détruisait devant ses yeux pour construire une nouvelle réalité.

Marlène et Alice, ensembles. Des lesbiennes. Deux femmes, ensemble. Sans homme. Donc pas d'enfant.  
Pas de version miniature de Marlène avec des cheveux blonds. Pas de petit bout avec les tâches de rousseurs d'Avril.  
Il vit le sourire sur leur visage lorsqu'elles se séparèrent. Jamais il n'avait vu Marlène et Alice sourire de la sorte.  
Elles avaient l'air…heureuses.  
Laurence sentit son coeur se gonfler de bonheur. Voir les filles avec ce sourire si unique le rendait presque jaloux.  
Lui aussi aimerait avoir cette étincelle dans les yeux.  
Lui aussi aimerait pouvoir regarder quelqu'un qu'il aime comme Alice regardait Marlène.  
Lui aussi aimerait sourire à quelqu'un comme Marlène sourit à Alice.

Lui aussi aimerait trouver l'amour.

Tout s'éclaira en Swan. Elles avaient trouvé l'amour.

« - Heu, Laurence ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du commissaire alors que ses sourcils s'élevait sur son front, plissant les quelques rides qui s'étaient formées.  
Il sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux.

« - Commissaire ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche et un petit hoquet sortit, laissant les deux femmes en état de choc. Elles n'avaient absolument pas prévu que ce genre de choses arriverait. Il était tellement rare pour Laurence de montrer autre chose que de la colère ou de l'indifférence.

« - Je… » Commença t'il, alors que chacune posa une main hésitante sur ses bras. « Je… »

Il vit dans leurs yeux un mélange de peur et d'espoir. Il ne se doutait pas à quel point sa réaction leur tenait à coeur.

« - Je suis tellement heureux, et tellement fier de vous. » Dit-il simplement.

Un silence passa.

Puis Swan sentit deux corps se fracasser contre le sien, l'entourant de leurs bras. Leur tête contre son torse, elles poussèrent un soupir de soulagement presque synchronisé.

« - Merci Laurence.

\- Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça nous touche. »

Profitant qu'elles aient les yeux fermés, il esquissa un sourire. Un sourire simple, de compassion. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de chacune puis les laissa s'extirper de l'étreinte.  
Il racla sa gorge une nouvelle fois, essuya une dernière larme coupable sur sa joue et demanda à ce que l'on reprenne le travail.

Alice pressa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre celles de Marlène, puis elles se firent face à face, front à front, les étoiles dans les yeux.

« - Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

\- On devrait lui dire je crois. »

Elles se tournèrent vers Laurence une dernière fois.

« - On vous aime, commissaire. »


End file.
